Discharge
"Discharge" is a Ywinakim Dark Hunter. History Like the rest of his kind, he was created by Mata Nui on the island-kingdom of Ames. At some point, Discharge attempted to assassinate one of the island's previous rulers. However, he was discovered by a guard and was forced to flee from his home. He wandered about for a time until he came to Stelt. He took on various roles for its higher-class inhabitants, and would move from one employer to the next. During one job, however, he was caught in an explosion that took his eyes and his left arm. A Dark Hunter was nearby when it happened, and took an interest in the unfortunate victim. Spiriting him away to Odina, he was stabilized by their scientists. They conducted a number of experiments on him, which enhanced his electric-based powers. He was given a mechanical arm, and was allowed to join the Dark Hunters. He took on the codename "Discharge". He would later fight in the Toa/Dark Hunter War, Battling Toa Lhikan and his forces. During this time, he detected the Toa of Iron Falke flying over his group's camp, through the use of electrorepction. Blasting him out of the sky and engaging him in combat, the Toa was drained of his Elemental Energy supply with a Dark Elemental Energy crystal. Deciding that keeping him alive was a danger to all Dark Hunters present, he was executed by Smog via inhaling his toxins. Later on in the war, he was assigned to another group of Dark Hunters to ambush a group of Toa. Once they had marched in into the area, Discharge leapt from his post and sent forth an electrical fury. Unfortunately, an experienced Toa of Lightning was present and redirected his currents towards his comrades, killing most of them. She and a Toa of Sonics used their Elemental powers to disorientate and confuse the Dark Hunter, allowing their teammates to capture him without causalities. He remained in a power-damping cell that constantly drained his electrical discharges, stripped of his gear following the rest of the war. Once it had ended, he was sent back to Odina with his fellow Hunters in his sorry state. Once he had been given replacement equipment, he was reassigned as a "bodyguard" to Smog for the deaths of his fellow operatives. Where the scientist went, he followed, and much of it was around the island instead of off. This sparked distaste and annoyance between the two operatives, spawning numerous arguments and even the occasional brawl. During the Brotherhood-Order War, "Discharge" was relieved of his "partnership" with Smog and took part in the assault on Destral. While he survived the battle, he was forced to join Tahu's resistance when Teridax overthrew Mata Nui. He took part in the Battle for Bara Magna, surviving to see it become restored. He vanished without trace after that. Abilities and Traits "Discharge" was always hotheaded and headstrong. He was known for starting fights at Stelt, and often left the place where it occurred in a wreck. As a Ywinakim, he possesses great strength, a resistance to extreme heat and electrical shocks, and the ability to manipulate electric currents and heat. He gained electrorepction as a result of the experiments conducted onto him, though at the cost of his heat-based abilities. Due to the lost of his sight, his other senses have been honed to accommodate for it. Mask and Tools Like his kind, he doesn't need to wear Kanohi Masks for his health. As such, he prefers to wear a helmet that covers his scarred skull. His helmet was forged from the same Kanoka disks as that of a Kanohi Arthron, and held the same powers as such. However, it can malfunction if damaged and there have been cases of individuals using Sonics to tamper with its effectiveness. He bears a mechanical arm capable of channeling his electrical powers, ending in sharp pincers. He also has two antennae attached to his back, which too can channel his blasts. He also carries an Energy Siphon Blade with him on occasion, especially when hunting for Toa. Appearances Stoyline *''Remnants of The Great Beings (Possibly upcoming)'' Non-storyline *''Speed of Sound'' (First appearance, Non-Canon) Trivia *"Discharge" has gone through a couple of redesigns and rectons. **He was originally built 2009, where he was more bestial, in both design and personality. **He was recreated in 2011, this time more humanoid and with a different background: He was a member of Trinuma's species, and hired by the Brotherhood of Makuta to guard the Avohkii after they stole it. This was dropped for his third and recent incarnation, after Ahpolki Inika discovered that Trinuma's kind naturally possessed horns, something the second MOC of "Discharge" didn't have. He was made a member of Knilac's species when he remembered the similar use of their masks. **His torso design was the same used for Nutaj's revamp and Ainasev's build. In his second incarnation, he bore "Keetorange" and dark-blue armor, with bits of silver. He bore an upside-down dark-blue Great Ruru as a helmet. However, the images on MOCpages were lost when the site suffered a major server crash. **The antennae are a recent add-on to his third and current portrayal. *His current theme is "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGRXiNuX_xM Kill The Sound"], by Celldweller. Category:Dark Hunters